Happosai Hanju
Happosai Hanju, also known as The Great Pervert, is a Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village. He is infamously known for his mastery of the transformation jutsu which he uses as a tool to spy on women in the public baths. He is also known for using this technique in battle and has been labeled as a master of it. Appearance happosai is a major fan of the Sixth Hokoage as a result he wears a mask over his face at all times as a tribute to the man. This mask never leaves his face and even when he is eating he uses his transformation jutsu to hide his true face. Physically Happosai is mildly built. He has muscles, but not to much muscles. His body is think and his skin is a pale white. His hair is a uncommon silver color and his eyes a blood red. From a distance one would think he might have a sharingan, but the truth of the matter is that Haposai is wearing contacts over his eyes to give that impression. He wears a black sleeveless compression shirt along with a pair of weird gloves with metal balls inserted into them. His legs are protected by a pair of black pants and black shoes. Personality Happosai has two major personality quirks that should be noted. Both of these personality quirks deal with his job as a ninja. When happosai is not working on a job he is then in Pervert modes. When he is working on a job or bring assigned a mission then he is in Shinobi mode. These two modes can make a world of difference. When Happosai is in pervert mode his mind, focus, and actions all surround women. he spends his time trying to pursue the lovely ladies of the Leaf Village and hanging out at the local baths. Part of his weekly ritual is to transform into a beautiful women and get into the hotspings and enjoy a bath with the young ladies. Or he will hang out in the changing room and get a eye full of young beautiful women. It should be noted that Happosai is not a lolicon. As a matter of fact nothing turns him off more than a flat chested girl. For happosai they need to at least be seventeen and up if not he will leave the room. When Happosai is in Shinobi mode he is deadly serious. He holds off his perverted desires and acts as a ninja of the hidden leaf village. happosai is all about pragmatism when he is in this mode. He moves to take out targets as quickly as possible and to eliminate threats with the least amount of damage done to his surroundings. Stealth is Paramount to him. Background There is very little to be known about Happosai. He grew up in the Hidden Leaf Village and was born into a family of perverts. He had fourteen brothers and sisters and entered the ninja academy like every other child. Happosai followed in his father's perverted nature and soon fell in love with the transformation jutsu. His skill with it became so great that he can keep it up with ease. Happosai progressed up through the ranks of being a ninja very slowly. He was not completely outstanding, but he was no slouch. His skills in stealth and infiltration however made him a asset to the village and later earned him the title of a Tokubetsu Jonin. However this was not enough for Happosai. Over the years he improved his skills to the point where he earned the title of a full Jonin and took his place amongst the elite of the Leaf Ninja. Ability When one describes Happosai's abilities the word master never comes up. Instead one would call him a expert in everything or in more popular terms a jack of all trades. Happosai is a skilled Ninja in Ginjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu, but he has not mastered either one of them. This is not the result of having a lack of skill in them, but rather Happosai spreading his skills out so that he can be prepared for any situation. In his mind the ninja who can adapt better is far stronger than the ninja who excels at a single skill. Kenjutsu Happosai Kenjutsu or swordsmanship is his replacement for taijutsu. It was not as if Happosai suffered in that field, but rather he saw Kenjutsu as a far better replacement for it. When Happosai fights with his blade he uses a drawing style type of swordsmanship or Iaijutsu. This involves him quickly drawing his sword and cutting his enemy and re-sheathing it before they even realize what is going on. His skill with the blade would be ranked queen level is you were using playing cards as a example. The best way to describe it is expert level though. Ginjutsu Happosai's Ginjutsu skills are like his Kenjutsu skills Expert level. He has spent enough time training in it to be skilled enough to be a threat with it, but has not completely mastered it. Normally Happosai uses two different Ginjutsu when he is in combat. He uses a third one when he is joking around inside of the village. Flower Blade Ginjutsu The Burning Genjutsu Lovely Ladies of the Leaf Genjutsu. Ninjutsu Happosai's Ninjutsu skills are ranked like his Genjutsu and Kenjutsu skills, expert. However there is one Jutsu that Happosai can say he is a complete master of and that is the Transformation Jutsu. His mastery was so great that he almost received the title a man of a hundred faces. Instead however he is known as the Perverted Ninja because of his use of his transformation Jutsu. Happosai has three different variations of the Transformation Jutsu. The first is your standard transformation Jutsu but with a small twist. The second is a Transformation Jutsu that he uses on other objects, and the last is a transformation jutsu that he uses on other people. [[Spot Transformation Jutsu|''Spot Transformation Jutsu]] [[Seal Transformation Jutsu|Seal Transformation Jutsu]] [[Gen Transformation Jutsu|Gen Transformation Jutsu]] '''Other Techniques' Other than the Transformation Jutsu Happosai has several ofther Ninjutsu techniques. His other techniques revolve around using his earth element and a bit of fire element. Mouse Hole Jutsu Mouse Hole Jutsu is a very basic earth manipulation Jutsu. The user creates a very small hole in the ground that is small enough only for a mouse to move through. The hole turns into a tunnel that leads to a location. It can be used to infiltrate positions without being detected or used as a delivery system for poison. Planet Jutsu Planet Jutsu is a jutsu where Happosai turns himself into a model of a solar system using Ninjutsu. In this model Happosai is the sun and several floating orbs or rock are the planets. Using his skill Happosai uses the revolving balls as defensive shields and offesive sphere that he lunches toward his enemies. Even when a rock has been brokein it is still imbued with his chakra and being capable of being controlled. Happosai is able to bombard his enemies with showers of small rocks that he calls meteorites. Smoke Jutsu A Jutsu that creates smoke. It is a basic Jutsu that creates white smoke that can be used to hide the user or disguise there position. The smoke created from it however is so thick that it can be touched. It makes it difficult to breath and if one is not careful they can be suffocated by it. Room Jutsu A Jutsu that creates a room of earth. A room in this sense is a structure that has no openings. It can be a cube or even a triangle. Stone Armor Jutsu Stone Armor is a Jutsu where Happosai creates armor around himself made up of stone. The armor is similar to gara's sand armor, but this one looks like samurai armor and does not mold to his skin. The armor however takes up a lot of chakra to maintain, but serves as a stalwart defense. Stone Soldier Jutsu Stone Soldier Jutsu is a variation of the Stone Armor Jutsu. It is used when Happosai abandons his stone armor, but leaves behind the armor shell. He then controls the armored shell like a puppet user and his puppets. He is capable of using it like a samurai to cut down foes who stand in his way. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Resident Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Queen-level Swordsman Category:Earth Release User Category:Swordsman Category:NarutoXNaruto